Aquel fin de semana, 2
by babystayaway
Summary: El Karma de Jenny se pone de su parte un fin de semana cualquiera en pleno Julio. Inesperadamente, el destino le sonríe.


Llegué hasta el patio trasero donde me senté en el suelo y me dediqué a mirar las estrellas, o al menos, las pocas que se veían. Mi respiración se volvió pausada e intenté analizar la situación que estaba viviendo. Oí unos pasos acercándose a mí y sentí a Jared sentarse a mi lado. Había estado hablando con él y me parecía una persona adorable.

- No has cantado mal, si eso es lo que te preocupa. – Reí negando con la cabeza. – Bueno, ¿entonces qué es?

- Nervios pre-concierto. Mañana voy a ver a uno de mis grupos favoritos en directo. – Enarcó una ceja. Al parecer nadie les había comentado nada.

- ¿Sabes qué? Me han dicho que son un grupo bastante bueno en directo, así que disfrutarás de ese concierto. – Dijo con una sonrisa y yo no pude reprimir una carcajada.

- Definitivamente, no necesitáis abuelas. – Hubo un corto silencio. – Me alegro de que hayáis venido.

- Ha sido una buena noche. Llevamos casi un mes de gira, así que necesitábamos algo parecido a nuestro hogar y lo habéis conseguido.

Sus palabras me conmovieron. Poco después volvimos con los demás para cenar. Al parecer Garrett y Jack participaron en la barbacoa con sus ingredientes especiales, y la comida estaba para chuparse los dedos. Mi primo Paul sacó su guitarra, la cual llevaba meses sin usar y Kennedy, sin previo aviso, la cogió. Le hizo una seña a John y los dos se sentaron juntos en frente de todos. El silencio inundó el patio dando paso a un acústico. En cuanto escuché los primeros acordes mis manos empezaron a sudar y mis piernas a fallar. Me apoyé en lo más cercano que tenía, que era Alberto y me sostuvo. Mike decidió grabar para tener algo que editar sobre aquella noche. Había contado que grababa prácticamente todo el tour para editarlo y subirlo a youtube.

Las lágrimas llegaron a mis ojos en segundos y decidieron salir sin permiso decorando mis mejillas sonrojadas. A pesar de no ser mi canción favorita de The Maine, "Jenny" me traía recuerdos que nunc a pude olvidar. Observé de cerca los curiosos movimientos de John al cantar, la mirada de concentración de Kenny al tocar y el semblante de orgullo de sus compañeros al verles actuar. Al llegar al estribillo, John me miró con una sonrisa pidiéndome que no llorara, que cerrara los ojos y afirmaba que todo estaría bien. Reí secándome las lágrimas, mientras que mi primo me acercaba más a él dándome su apoyo. Al final de la canción, nos unimos y cantamos al unísono, dedicándome las palabras. Mike giró la cámara hacia nosotros, grabando aquel momento que no olvidaría. Se sentía bien.

Jack, Pat, Jared y Garrett se despidieron poco después porque estaban cansados, al igual que varios de mis primos. De ser 23 pasamos a ser 10, y se notaba el ambiente lleno de tranquilidad. Cogí la guitarra de Paul y me aparté de la gente. Rasgué las cuerdas mientras hacía memoria de todo el día. A pesar de no haber compartido más de una frase con John, me sentía bastante cercana a él. Pat me había ofrecido un pase al backstage, el cual me negué en recibir, ya que no quería aprovecharme del Karma y me gustaba ir a conciertos como cualquier otra persona. Una sonrisa apareció en mis labios al recordar lo que haría al día siguiente. Tendría un buen fin de semana marcado en el mes de Julio. Tan metida estaba en mis pensamientos que no noté al joven de ojos claros sentado a mi lado. Di un pequeño salto.

- Dios, no vuelvas a aparecer así, por favor. – Le pedí con una mano en el corazón. Creía que se me saldría por la boca en cualquier segundo.

- Lo siento. Estabas con la mirada perdida, pero seguías tocando la misma melodía una y otra vez. – Miré mis dedos y tenía razón. Tocaba los mismos acordes todo el rato. - ¿Te la has inventado tú? – Dudé un segundo.

- Sí. Nunca he podido seguirla. – Confesé. Colocó la guitarra en su regazo y me imitó.

- ¿Qué tal si la continúas así? – Sus dedos se deslizaron por el traste creando una segunda parte de lo que yo había tocado bastante buena. Me entregó la guitarra y repetí sus movimientos.

- Me gusta. – Volví a tocarla una vez más. – Muchas gracias.

- De nada. – Hubo un silencio que no me incomodó. Aún así, él lo rompió. – ¿En qué pensabas?

- En ti. – Hasta yo misma me sorprendí de habérselo dicho. – Tienes que dejar de mirarme así. – Exactamente como estaba haciendo en ese momento.

- ¿Por qué? – Aquella sonrisa de la cual me había obsesionado volvió a aparecer con un toque de picardía. Ser sincera no estaba funcionando.

- Porque sí. ¡Me pones nerviosa! – Reí. Las palabras de Alberto volvieron a aparecer en mi mente. ¿Por qué mostraba tanto interés en mí? Apartó la vista.

- Me gusta mirarte. – La conversación estaba llegando a un nivel extraño del que no sabía escapar.

- Bien, pues, esto no va a llegar a ningún sitio, así que… – Intenté levantarme e irme de allí, pero tomó mi muñeca. Acercó su rosto al mío peligrosamente y depositó un dulce beso en mis labios.

- Buenas noches, Jenny. Disfruta mañana del concierto. – Dijo a unos centímetros de mis labios con una sonrisa triunfante. Soltó mi mano y me marché aún impactada por lo que acababa de suceder.

Aquella noche no pude dormir. Tenía la posibilidad de ir a la casa de al lado, despertarle y pedirle una explicación. Pero yo no era nada suyo, él no era nada mío y nos conocíamos de un día.

A la mañana siguiente preparé mi mochila, metí la cámara, tres bocadillos, unas galletas, dos botellas de agua, cartas, y me dirigí junto a Laura al recinto del concierto. No mencioné el beso, dado que aún me preguntaba si lo había soñado. Ella en cambio me relató lo bien que se había llevado con Kennedy y cómo había conseguido su número.

_A día de hoy, no he vuelto a verles. Aún así, recuerdo aquella noche como si hubiese sido ayer. Recuerdo aquellos labios rozando los míos. _


End file.
